Minnie's Happily Ever After
With Maleficent's goons arrested, Diablo turned to stone, and Maleficent gone forever, Bagheera walked over to Danny and nuzzled him on the cheek. "Well done, Danny!" he smiled. "Thanks, Bagheera." said Danny. He, Bagheera, Vixey, Marie, and Sandy looked to see a path that was finally opened to the castle. Danny quickly made his way inside, seeing everyone in the castle grounds still asleep. As the morning sun approached, Vixey, Marie, and Sandy guided Danny up the stairs of the tower into Minnie's chamber. Just as soon as he saw her there, he remembered the first time he laid his eyes on her. It was the same female mouse in the forest, who sang beautifully in the wilderness. He slowly walked up to her and stood there for a moment, looking at her beauty. Then Danny slowly leaned down and kissed the female mouse gently. He pulled back, and then...Minnie's eyes opened, and she was awake at last! Minnie looked up at the orange male cat and then recognized he was the one she met before. Then Minnie smiled at her true love. The spell is now broken! Vixey and the two others then became very happy and hugged each other as they shed tears of happiness. Bagheera smiled, realizing this was a happy ending for Danny and Minnie. As soon as the spell was broken, everyone else in the castle and outside started to waken. Inside the throne room, everyone started to awaken as well. Naveen, Tiana, and Wooly began to wake up and yawned. Naveen looked at Wooly and saw that he was still asleep. Naveen shook him awake, and Wooly began to wake up slowly. "Oh, ah, forgive me, Wooly, the wine ... Now, you were saying?" asked Naveen. "I was? Oh yes, well, after all, Naveen, this is the fourteenth century." said Wooly. "Yes, you said that a moment ago." said Naveen. Wooly said, "Well, to come right to the point, my friend Danny says he's going to marry..." But he was interrupted when the fanfare was sounded, or to be more precise, by the first notes from the Sleeping Beauty Waltz. The Three Female Animals then appeared at a balcony as they watched the whole thing from there as Danny and Minnie appeared, side-by-side, walking down the stairs. Danny was now wearing a royal green ball uniform with gold trimming, dark green pants with gold lining, white opera gloves, and a gold crown with emeralds on his head. Minnie was now wearing her blue dress with the matching blue shoes, silk gloves, and bloomers, along with the gold tiara and necklace again. Then Naveen and Tiana became happy to see their adoptive daughter. "It's Minnie! She's here!" said Naveen. Wooly somewhat seemed shocked with his mouth opened. He rubbed his eyes in disbelief. His friend is with a princess? Then what does his friend mean my female mouse? "And...and Danny!" said Wooly, surprised to see his friend with Minnie. Danny and Minnie approached the throne and bowed/curtsied before Naveen, Tiana, and Wooly. Minnie then fondly ran up to her adoptive mother and embraced her for the first time. "Minnie, honey!" Tiana cried, tears of joy in her eyes. "We're so glad your all right!" "Of course I'm all right," replied Minnie. "I was free from that awful sleeping spell!" Minnie is now reunited with Naveen and Tiana after eleven years. Up on the balcony, the Three Female Animals smiled happily, with Sandy sighing with her hands in her face, Vixey just looking at Danny and Minnie, and Marie shedding tears of joy on her handkerchief. Wooly approached his friend, still confused about the whole female mouse/princess thing. "What does this mean, boy?" he said, "I don't..." But he was interrupted again when Minnie approached him and kissed him on the cheek. Then she approached Danny, who was standing on the dance floor, waiting for her. "May I have this dance?" he asked. "Oh yes," said Minnie, curtsying before the male cat. "Please." "But, but,..." said Wooly. But Danny and Minnie stood upright and began dancing as the Once Upon A Dream music started to play. Wooly looked at Naveen and Tiana in disbelief, shook his head, and said, "I don't understand at all." But Naveen and Tiana didn't listen to him as they smiled and began humming along the Once Upon A Dream music. Wooly looked up at the balcony and saw Vixey, Marie, and Sandy also humming along to the music. Wooly shrugged his shoulders, forgetting about the whole thing, and started humming along to the music as Danny and Minnie continued to dance. On the balcony, Marie shed a tear, and Vixey heard her sniffling and sobbing. "Why, Marie! What's the matter, dear?" Vixey asked the white kitten. "Oh, I just love happy endings." said Marie, as tears rolled down her cheeks. Vixey smiled and said, "Yes, I do, too." When Vixey saw the color of Minnie's dress, she gasped. It was blue instead of orange or purple! And so were Minnie's shoes, gloves, and bloomers! "Marie, did you make the dress blue?!" With a whirl of her wand, she zapped the dress, shoes, gloves, and bloomers and turned them orange, saying, "Orange!" Chorus: I know you I walked with you Once upon a dream Sandy also saw that the dress, shoes, gloves, and bloomers were now orange and said, "Purple!" and, therefore, turning them purple. "Oh no!" sighed Marie, "Here we go again!" Chorus: I know you The gleam in your eyes Is so familiar a gleam Then we see the castle disappear around Danny and Minnie, and they kept on dancing in the clouds. All the time, the dress, shoes, gloves, and bloomers kept changing their color from purple to orange and so forth. At last the dress, shoes, gloves, and bloomers were changed to their blue color again. Then they kissed each other once more. Chorus: And I know it's true That visions are seldom all they seem As the last page read, "And they lived happily ever after." The book closed itself, and the fire on the candle was blown out. Chorus: But if I know you I know what you'll do You'll love me at once The way you did Once UPON A DREAM!!! THE END An Angelthewingedcat Parody Category:Fan Fiction Category:Hero/Heroine Songs Category:Sleeping Beauty Category:Sleeping Beauty Fanmake Category:Sleeping Beauty Movies-Spoofs Category:Sleeping Beauty Parodies Category:Sleeping Beauty spoofs Category:Songs